Amor Corrupto
by Animem4ker
Summary: Incluso el sentimiento y el alma más pura puedes ser quebradas y causar la mas terrible e insensata de las maldiciones de muerte, fic de Halloween


**FIC DE HALLOWEEN, les deseó unas horribles fiestas (es Halloween :D), espero disfruten este fic.**

**Amor Corrupto**

Torturada, violada y atormentada son solo algunas de las palabras usables para describir el sufrimiento vivido por Hinata, cerca del final de la última guerra, Hinata fue capturada y usada para provocar a Naruto, durante el poco tiempo que paso en las manos del Akatsuki, Hinata fue empujada al abismo, al borde de la demencia torturada sin descanso ni piedad para desatar a Naruto.

Y sin embargo su sufrimiento no termino ahí, ya que Hinata no pudo ser salvada, después de la batalla final el ultimo escondite del Akatsuki y sitio de resurrección del diez colas era tragado por la tierra, Hinata se sujetaba de un roca evitando el ser tragada a la esperando que Naruto la salvara…pero este no pudo y Hinata callo en un abismo por fin quebrada en su totalidad.

Han pasado dos años desde que la guerra termino, Sakura ha ayudado a Naruto reponerse de la última batalla, tanto física como mentalmente, en honra y memoria de Hinata, Sakura no podía revelar sus sentimientos a Naruto, pero le resultaba difícil ocultarlos hasta el punto que el mismo despistado rubio los noto y los acepto sellándolos con un beso.

¿Huh?-ante Sakura de repente aparece un paisaje extraño y bizarro, no sabía dónde se encontraba parecía la aldea de Konoha, el cielo era color carmesí y una fina niebla blanca alfombraba los caminos.

¿Dónde…?-hace una pausa Sakura contemplando sus alrededores-¿Dónde estoy?-era realmente confuso, frente a ella se encontraba la calle principal de Konoha tal cual es, pero el ambiente demostraba que había algo raro y siniestro, Sakura no recordaba estar en misión alguna, en si lo último que recordaba era haberse ido a dormir y el hecho de que aun llevaba consigo si piyama rosada y descalza lo reforzaba.

Creyendo que se trataba de una ilusión intenta disiparla, pero no sucede nada, intenta causarse dolor mordiéndose los labios y luego su brazo pero no sucede nada, contempla sus manos y estas se veían totalmente normal, si se trataba de un sueño, era uno realmente bizarro.

Suspirando y armándose de valor Sakura empieza a recorrer las calles de esa Konoha, quedarse quiete no solventaría nada y quizás simplemente empeorara fuera lo que fuera que sucediera.

A medida que avanza el ambiente no mejora, salvo por el sonido de sus pies descalzos, el silencio no termina, no hay ninguna señal de vida, el sonido de un ave, un animal, nada, era realmente perturbador, Sakura llega a la entrada de la academia ninja donde había entrenado cuando niña y es aquí donde el silencio se rompe.

De la nada no uno, sino una gran cantidad de pasos se escucha en conjunto llenándose el paisaje de sombras pequeñas y grandes, lo más seguro era que se trataran de niños y adultos, pero ahí un grupo de figuras que resalta, dos de estas no eran sombras precisamente, era ella cuando niña, caminando y hablando con una sombra a su lado figura, reconoce la escena, esa era Ino, apartándose de la otra figura y dando paso a un pequeño niño rubio, Naruto y a la distancia había escondida tras un árbol se asomaba otra figura, era una sombra al igual que los demás pero esta tenia ojos, y estos eran vacíos en su totalidad pero esta no contemplaba la escena de su pasado, su mirada la penetraba a ella.

Sakura retrocede y en un solo parpadeo todo cambia las sombras de los niños y adultos desaparecen quedando solo imágenes de ella y Naruto junto aquella sombra de ojos vacíos siempre observándola, no eran imágenes de misiones, eran encuentros casuales en la aldea cuando eran niños, Sakura continua retrocediendo y termina escuchando una risita detrás suya, se voltea rápidamente y contempla a una sombra ahora mayor corriendo.

Algo asustada Sakura decide perseguir a esa sombra y la llama tratando de detenerla, a medida que corre las imágenes envejecen con cada paso, seguían siendo encuentros casuales pero estos crecían en edad diez, once, doce, trece años, saltando de a los dieciséis y diecisiete años, el tiempo faltante era el que Naruto estuvo con Jiraiya, la sombra cruza en una esquina y asi mismo lo hace Sakura pero esta se había desaparecido.

¿Porque lo alejaste…?-Sakura salta de miedo al escuchar aquella pregunta justo detrás suyo se voltea encontrando a la sombra con su mirada penetrnadola.

¿¡Quién…quine eres!?-pregunta Sakura alterada y jadeando, nuevamente la sombre pregunta-¿Por qué lo alejaste de mi…Sakura?-esta vez la voz resultaba familiar…muy familiar…la sombra empieza a tomar forma, era la de una mujer, la oscuridad que la envolvía se dispersa lentamente comenzando desde los pies revelando unas sandalias negras estilo tacón y una piel palida.

Con solo ver los pies Sakura retrocede y se horroriza sabia de quien se trataba, la obscuridad que cubría a la joven mujer continua disipándose revelando una licra negra y una chaqueta purpura de mangas blancas.

Hi…Hi…-tartamudeaba Sakura al revelarse el rostro, el hermoso rostro de Hinata, sus ojos se abren lentamente y con una dulce sonrisa pregunta nuevamente-porque lo alejaste de mi Sakura…

Sakura retrocede nuevamente-No…tu no puedes ser Hinata…Hinata no causaría algo como esto…-intenta convérsese de que esa realmente no era ella y era algo más, en un parpadeo Hinata desaparece y nuevamente escucha detrás de ella-pero si soy Hinata…-Sakura se voltea de inmediato pero no encuentra nada

Te he observado desde aquel día Sakura…-Sakura continua dando vueltas pero no es lo suficientemente rápida para encontrar a Hinata-…desde el día que morí…-si la veía era nada más que un instante, a medidas que las preguntas y comentarios de Hinata seguía la desesperación y miedo de Sakura crecían llegando al punto de quiebre y gritando-¡por favor detente!-con estas palabras, Sakura ace de rodillas llorando.

Pobre Sakura…lo siento mucho…-Sakura siente la mano derecha de Hinata sobre su hombro-toma esto…-Sakura se voltea lentamente para encontrar a una Hinata totalmente distinta que termine caerse, Hinata esta en cuclillas frente a ella, sus ropas desgarradas con su mano izquierda extendida ofreciéndole su izquierdo, su rostro y piel bañados en sangre-quizás con esto no me pierdas de vista.

Sakura se da vuelta, se levanta lo más rápido que puede y sale corriendo-esto tiene que ser un sueño…esto tiene que ser un sueño…-se repetía Sakura de forma insistente.

Esto ES un sueño…-afirma Hinata a Sakura haciendo que se detenga, al abrir sus ojos no había ningún edificio solo rocas hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, dándose la vuelta encuentra aquella Hinata ensangrentada con ambos ojos quien añade en tono sádico-es un sueño…del que no despertaras…-dicho esto la tierra bajo sus pies empieza a crujir, abriéndose de repente y cayendo Sakura en un abismo rodando por una pendiente

Sakura ve como se acerca el final de la pendiente intenta aferrarse, parte de su cuerpo sale pero queda aferrada, no poseía su fuerza sobre humana y empezaba a resbalarse, tan pronto consigue encontrar un punto de apoyo firme escala un poco para regresar a la pendiente encuentra la mitad superior de Hinata sobresaliendo de la pendiente

Esto me resulta familiar…-susurra la Hinata quien extiende sus brazos y sugete a Sakura en su hombro izquierdo y el brazo izquierdo, lo siguiente es grito desgarrador de Sakura al sentir y ver como Hinata le arrancaba el brazo desde el hombro y la empuja de nuevo, Sakura apenas y logra aferrarse a una pequeña saliente quedando colgando sobre el abismo.

Mi brazo izquierdo…estaba destrozado aquel dia…-susurra en tono malévolo Hinata, llorando y desesperada Sakura grita-¿Porque, porque me haces esto?

Te hago lo mismo que me hiciste Sakura…-responde Hinata-Naruto estaba por salvarme aquel dia y tu lo alejaste de mi…el estaba p…-mientras el espectro de Hinata proseguia Sakura aun que invadida de dolor cae en cuenta a lo que se referia Hinata, pero las cosas, no sucedieron como ella las recordaba.

¡Hi…HINATA!-grita desesperada Sakura a lo cual Hinata atiende-¡Na…Naruto no era quien intentaba salvarte…Naruto nisquiera estaba ahí!

¡Claro que estaba!-replica Hinata furiosa-Naruto me sujetaba cuando to lo alejaste, tu…-¡No es así!-detiene abruptamente Sakura quien luchaba por no caer con el único brazo que le quedaba-Na…Naruto estaba medio muerto…Ino y yo lo sacábamos de la fortaleza…apenas y podía moverse…

¡Mentira!-grita Hinata y con esto el abismo debajo de Sakura se prende de magma y brazos de fuego saliendo de esta-Na…Naruto me…me dijo donde estabas…fui yo quien intento salvarte…

¡Mentira, MENTIRA!-sentencia Hinata, con esto un brazo se extiende y sujeta a Sakura por la pierna causando que libere un grito desgarrador, de alguna forma se lo sacude pero ya no quedaba carne o musculo donde la había sujetado, solo sus huesos, Sakura solo puede quejarse mientras intenta no caer, sus gemidos de dolor satisfacen a Hinata.

No puedo…-la insistencia y mentiras de Sakura molesta a Hinata, pero la peli rosa no se rinde, fuera cual fuera su destino, tenia que por lo menos salvar a Hinata de convertirse en un espectro-no puedo imaginarme el sufrimiento por el que pasaste…

…Déjame ayudarte…-detiene Hinata causando un latigazo de lava en la espalda de Sakura causando que lance otro alarido-pero…pero…-Sakura toma las fuerzas que le quedaba y levanta su mirada a Hinata y con sus ojos llenos de lagrima continúa sin basilar-¡pude verlo en tus ojos, estaban perdidos, estabas al borde de la demencia, solo repetías "aquí estoy Naruto, aquí estoy"!-estas palabras causan un cambio en la expresión de Hinata, de fuera y placer a confusión, Sakura continúa-tan pronto te sugete desesperaste y empezaste a repetir "¿¡Naruto…donde esta Naruto, que has hecho con Naruto!?"

¡Cállate!-sentencia Hinata Sakura recibe otro latigazo de lava, esta vez en su brazo exponiendo sus músculos, empezaba a perder fuerzas-empezaste…empezaste a tambalearte desesperada, deseabas zafarte, tenía que ser Naruto quien te salvara…-¡CALLATE!-sentencia desesperada Hinata, Sakura recibe otro latigazo de lava, esta vez en su antebrazo exponiendo sus huesos, no sabía qué imagen era más horrorosa, la de su piel siendo mutilada o a la desesperada Hinata.

No pude sujetarte…y caíste…-¡CALLATE!-un nuevo latigazo, esta vez a la muñeca, no tan solo se siente más intenso que los demás, Sakura escucha los ligamentos de su muñeca romperse uno por uno, por más que su agarre aun era fuerte, sus músculos cedían, se desprendía de su mano-¡di…dijiste que me has observado desde aquel día…debiste ver a Naruto…tu viste en que condición quedo, tú lo sabes Hinata!

Con estas palabras el fantasma de Hinata se silencia y las imágenes pasan claramente frente a ellas…eran tal cual las decía Sakura, tan horrible fue su sufrimiento que no distinguía la realidad de la fantasía, Naruto quedo muy mal herido tras su batalla, al ver alguien acercándose creyó que era Naruto…este era su sueño…el cual habían alimentado en su cautiverio, pero realmente era Sakura quien intentaba salvarla, cuando despertó que pudo ver quien era termino de quebrarse y enloqueció…fue ella misma quien se lanzó al abismo…y no fue Sakura quien lo hizo.

Sakura…-el ultimo ligamento que unía su brazo a la mano se termina de romper y empieza a caer de nuevo Sakura dándose vuelta ve el magma bajo suyo, esta tan aterrada que no salía ni un solo grito de sus labios, apunto de llegar Sakura es frenada y siente que algo la sujeta, levanta su mirada y encuentra a Hinata, a la Hinata que ella recuerda sujetándola por sus huesos.

Re…resiste…-tartamudea Hinata con su voz habitual y empieza a jalar a Sakura fuera de la grita, un extraño grito de horror retumba en la fisura y el magma bajo ella se agita así como las paredes las cuales empiezan a cerrarse, Sakura dirige su mirada al magma y ve como se forma el rostro de Hinata en esta con una apariencia espectral, rápidamente esta empieza a subir pero un fuerte jalón Hinata la logra sacar de la grita antes de que esta se cierra y la alcanzara el magma.

Sakura yacía justo arriba de Hinata casi en Shock, Hinata rápidamente la levanta y la siente-¡Sakura…Sakura!-llama desesperada la difunta Hyuuga, Sakura regresa en si para encontrar una ambiente totalmente distinto, una pradera verde y cielo azul y una Hinata con una expresión alegre y triste, reventando en llanto Hinata se lanza abrasar a Sakura-lo siento, lo siento mucho-repetía una y otra vez Hinata arrepentida por lo que acaba de hacerle a Sakura, esta al igual que su amiga también revienta y llanto y la abraza con lo que queda de su brazo derecho.

Sakura no culpaba de nada a Hinata, la forma tan indigna en la que había muerto, el dolor y sufrimiento por el que había pasado fueron suficientes como para quebrarla y devastar su puro corazón.

El eco de una voz familiar empieza a retumbar llamándola, Hinata rompe el abrazo y sugetandola firmente le pide que despierte y con esto la voz se tornaba más fuerto-no pienso dejarte, no después de lo que has pasado no pienso…!-¡Sakura!-comanda fuertemente Hinata silenciando a Sakura, una fuerte brisa empieza a somplar alejando a Sakura de Hinata-tienes que despertar ahora…si no lo haces realmente nos quedaremos juntas…y en este instante no lo deseo…

¿¡Pero…pero Hinata, tu!?-estaré bien…-interviene Hinata al tiempo que el la voz retumba y el suelo empieza a desquebrajarse-gracias a ti ahora lo estaré…cuida a Naruto por mi Sakura…-haciendo una leve pausa su voz se convierte en un susurro-cuídalo bien…

Sakura despierta gritando y jadeando, rodeada de médicos e Ino alejándolos rápidamente para darle un respiro, contempla sus brazos, ambos estaban, sintiendo algo espeso en su rostro y mejillas, rápidamente inspecciona que es, Sangre, la pesadilla que había vivido había hecho que Sakura sudara y llorase sangre.

¡Sakura!-escucha la peli rosa a su lado encontrando a Naruto bañado en sudor y consternado, al ver el rostro del rubio los ojos de Sakura llenan de lágrimas y reventando en llanto lo abrasa-lo siento…lo siento…-repetía Sakura una y otra vez sin poder parar de llorar, no entendían porque pero los horribles gritos que habían escuchado y el hecho de que el corazón de Sakura se había detenido y reavivado de repente era suficiente para no atreverse a preguntar qué había sucedido.

Naruto empieza acariciar la cabeza de Sakura repitiendo-tranquila…ya paso…ya paso…-Sakura quería creerlo…deseaba creer que realmente había terminado…pero tenía el presentimiento que la pesadilla apenas empezaba…

**Espero hallan disfrutado de mi Fic, aun que diga que es un Oneshot, es tanto probable que lo deje como tal o lo continúe después, en fin, este es mi fic de Halloween, feliz noche de bruja, esperare leer sus reviews, cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima :D**


End file.
